Dental Scheme
by evilwing2004
Summary: Harry has a horrible toothache and has no one to help him. Snape is the only person around to help him, but who is he really working for? Will Harry survive Snape's ministrations, or will Harry come out of this with a little more than a toothache?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's assocated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fauning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story.

Severus Snape walked across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the edge of the wards and apparated. He landed in an Old Victorian mansion somewhere in Western Britain. Pulling on his Deatheater mask, before any other Deatheater's that may be walking around the place could see his face, he walked up the stairs to the top floor and knocked on the Door to the what seemed to be the ballroom.

"Enter", A voice hissed sending shivers down Severus' spine.

Snape entered. He strode up to a high backed chair and bowed low before the person residing in it.

"My Lord", He said kissing the robes. Bile rose up in his throat as his lips touched the soft fabric, and it was all he could do not to gag.

Lord Voldemort, the evilest Dark Lord in the history of time looked down on him like a common dog. His red eyes, gleaming in the darkness of the room, glaring down at Severus, made him shiver. Bald, with skin as white as bone and slits where his nose should be, he was a fearsome sight indeed.

"Rise, Severus."

Snape rose to his feet and took a good look around the room. The floors and tables were caked with dust from disuse. The ceiling was growing mold and the walls had a slimy, red tint to it almost as if it was caked with blood. Snape shivered in disqust. He looked back toward his lord as he had begun to speak.

"Severus, report!"

Severus occluded his mind before he spoke.

"Yes, my lord, there is no news about Dumbledore. Everything is quiet on that front. On other news, The boy who lived has come down with a severe toothache and no one in the castle knows what should be done about it. Except for myself and the Granger girl, as she is kin to some Dentists."

'Hmm', Voldemort thought. 'This could be used to my advantage.'

"The granger girl has suggested that they take him to miss Granger's parents, but Dumbledore won't have it, as it would be taking his Golden boy out of the safety of Hogwarts."

"What of the school nurse?" The Dark Lord questioned, "Surely she could fix something as trival as a toothache."

"The School nurse is out of the school for the week, all of the students have been coming to me, when they are in need of aide."

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful and then suddenly smiled very evilly.

"This could be the chance that we have been waiting for."

"My Lord?", Severus asked.

"Severus, come here and hold out your left arm."

Snape walked over to the dark lord and beheld his arm before the dark lord. The dark lord took his arm and held it tightly in his grip, he then touched his wand to Snapes dark mark. The mark started burning fiercely and it took all of snape's willpower not to scream right then and there, to scream would mean punishment and he had aready avoided that once. Immediately all of the deatheater's of his inner circle apparated to his

lair, and bowed to him.

"My lord", they intoned on unison.

"Arise my faithful servants and make haste, for tonight, all of our troubles will be over."

Lucius Malfoy spoke up and asked the question that was on all of the newly arrived deatheater's minds.

"My Lord, what do you mean?"

Voldemort looked Lucius and shot the cruciatus curse at him.

"CRUCIO!!!!"

Lucius writhed around on the ground in extreme pain. After a minute Voldemort lifted the curse.

"That was for speaking out of turn, do it again and it will be ten times worse."

Lucius bowed. "Forgive me my Lord."

Voldemort nodded.

"My faithful servants, tonight all of our troubles will be over as I have a way to end Harry Potter's life once and for all."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's assocated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fauning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story.

The dark lord told his deatheater's about what Snape told him and then told them of his brillant plan.

"Severus, there is no question that the boy will come to you for medical attention?'

"Well, not neccesarily my Lord, you see, the boy hates me because of how I talk about his father and it is no secret that he has ill feelings of me fro the same reason. But if he is desperate enough then I believe that he will come to me for help with his problem, though not willingly. The Granger girl and Weasley boy would probably convince him to do so, and plus the boy's pain would probably override his pride before to long, so I guess it is safe to say that he will come to me seeking aide."

"Good, I want you to set up in the hospital wing, do a little transfigeration to make it look suitable for the task once you have the boy, keep him there by any means neccessary. Wormtail, you will slip into the castle in your animagus form and turn the chair and other things into a timed portkey that will activate after he has been there for at least thirty minutes. We still want him to think that you are faithful to the light. The portkey will bring him to the torture room of the lair. Lucius and Mcnair will be there waiting."

Snape winced. Mcnair was the most notorious deatheather in the inner circle and Lucius was just as bad, they would show the boy no mercy, and it was bad enough that Lucius just got out of jail, where Potter put him in the first place.

"Lucius, don't tell your son anything about this, as you know he will taunt the boy who lived and make him suspicous about our plans."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Do Not Fail, you know the penalty if you do."

"Yes My Lord."

"Good, meeting Dismissed."

All the Deatheater's apparated away leaving Voldemort alone in his throne room.

"Yes Harry Potter, today is the day I defeat you once in for all." He laughed.

* * *

Miles away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, A boy with Midnight hair and deep green eyes, shot up in his bed, screaming, with is hand clamped over his burning scar.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's assocated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fauning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story.

"Bloody Hell!!", Seamus Finnegan shouted across the room of the dormitory they shared, "Damn it Harry, you couldn't go one night without waking the whole bloody tower up!!" He laid back down on his bed and went back to sleep. Ron Weasley always quick to defind his friend shot out of bed and started yelling at Seamus.

"Seamus, cut Harry some slack, he saw his godfather died right before his eyes and...."

Tears filled harry's eyes at the brief mention of Sirius but he brushed them away and got between the two boys before they did any damage.

"No Ron, he's right, I'm sorry everyone, go back to sleep."

Harry turned and walked out of the dormitory, down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, Ron followed him.

"Harry, you shouldn't go wandering about the cooridors at night, what if someone catches you. He paled. "What if Snape or Filch catches you?"

"Ron don't worry so much, I will take the Invisiablity cloak with me so I won't be seen."

Harry walked out of the portrait hole, holding his cheek. "I knew shouldn't of had that Jaw Breaker", he thought.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked?

Harry sighed. "To the hospital wing, I have a toothache and it is killing and me and I am going to go and get a pain potion for it."

"oh ok, do you want me to wait up for you?"

"No, um you don't have to, just go back to bed Ron, I will be back soon."

Ron went back in to the common room and Harry started the long walk to the 5th floor to the hospital wing(I.E. I don't remember if the hospital wing is located on this floor or not. So if not just pretend it is.)

He got there without running into Filch or Snape. He pushed the heavy door open and walked in. Going over to the potions closet he looked closely at the vials filled with the colorful potion. He found the one label pain potion and grabbed it. He pulled the stopper out and downed the potion. In an instant his pain went away, making him sigh in relief.

At that moment the door opened and Harry ran to a corner and quickly hid himself under his cloak.

Snape entered the wing and closed the door. Locking it with his wand, he quickly strode over to the bed farthest away from the door and drew the curtains around it. "Lumos" he whispered quietly, so not to disturb the ghost that resided in there. He banished the bed and conjured the chair

"Inanimate conjurus dental chair." In an instant a leather dental chair appeared in the spot where the bed used to be. Snape then said another spell. But Harry wasn't sure what he said because he was busy tiptoing towards the door.

He was almost at the door when he knocked over a bed pan that was located by one of the beds. Reaching he tried to grab it before it hit the ground, but alas he could reach it in time and it fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"Who is there?", Snape bellowed, pointing his wand toward the direction he heard the noise originate.

Harry froze, afraid of what Snape might do if he found him there. "Probably take points off of Gryfindor again." he thought. "Or he could give me detention."

"Reveal yourself to me at once or suffer the consquences." he bellowed.

Harry couldn't move he was still crouched on the floor and he didn't want to face the wrath of Snape this late in the evening.

'If I get up really slowly, I could probably slip by him and make it out the door before he discovers that I am here.'

Harry got up really slowly, taking care not to make any additional noise, and inched toward the door. Reaching the door he whispered the unlocking spell. "Alohomora." The door click open softly and throwing all caution to the wind, pulled open the door and sprinted down the hall. Unaware that the hood of his invisability cloak slip off of his head revealing a head of black unruly hair to one Professor Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's assocated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fauning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story.

Snape stood in the doorway shaking with rage.

"Potter dares to be out of bed at night, that trouble-making, attention-seeking, brat. Strutting about the castle at night as if he owns the place."

Snape moved back into the room and finished the preparations for his lord before putting a ward over the area to alert him if any one besides Potter goes there before or after the chair is turned into a portkey, he also put a notice-me-not charm over the area so that anyone who come around there will forget what they were doing and go some where else. Standing back he admired his work and then walked out of the hospital wing to his rooms. Shedding his outer robe as soon as he got there he fell into bed and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Gryfindor Tower, Harry sat in front of the fireplace thinking about what he just saw in the hospital wing.

"What was Snape doing in the hospital wing at this time of Night?", He thought. " He is up to something but I just don't know what. Something didn't feel right about that spell he used." Harry Yawned, then grimaced as the cool air of the castle hit his sore tooth. "It is getting worse, but I might as well try to get some sleep, I do have classes tomorrow.

Moving towards the direction of the dormitory, he climbed the stairs and went to bed, not knowing that in a matter of 24 hours his life would change for the worse.

* * *

The Next day, Harry woke up, in worse pain than when he went to sleep and groaned as the light of the rising sun hit his eyelids. Pulling a pillow over his head he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oi, Harry, wake up or you will miss breakfast." Ron said throwing his pillow at him. Harry just burrowed deeper into his covers, trying to block out any noise of the other boys getting ready for the day.

"Harry get up or I will get Hermione in here to wake you or worse Ginny."

That did it for Harry, he jumped up and ran into the bathroom to change into his clothing and brush his teeth. While brushing his teeth he came upon the one that hurt and poked it with his toothbrush. The pain was excruiating and he cried out.

"Harry, are you ok in there?" This was Hermione talking.

"Oh, yeah Hermione, I am fine, just got a little toothache."

"Toothache, oh Harry you should get that checked out, want me to have a look at it, after all my parent are dentist and I have been around them long enough when to recognize a cavity when I see one."

Harry hesistated. "Hermione, I really appreiciate it but....

" But nothing, Harry, it will only take a second.!!!!"

"Ok, Hermione, but only a quick look, we are already late to charms as it is."

Hermione took her wand and transfigured a piece of paper into a shiny metal rod with a mirror on the end. She whispered Lumos under her breath and her wand lit up.

"Ok Harry, lay down on the couch for me and open really big."

Harry did as he was told and Hermione stuck the metal mirror in his mouth and shined the light in there as well.

She searched around for 10 minutes. When she was done she told Harry he could sit up an then delivered the bad news.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it looks like you have a cavity back there."

Harry froze and all the color drained out of his face. Hermione thought for a second that he was going to faint when he spoke.

"A ca..ca..cavity?"

"Yes, a cavity and it is quite big I am afraid. How long has your tooth been hurting?"

"Three days", he muttered.

"Three days!!!! Harry, don't you know that if you don't treat a cavity as soon as you get it, it will only get worse?"

Harry stumbled over his next words. ", I didn't But I have never had a cavity before and I have never been to a dentist either."

"Never been to a Dentist? But Harry, that's impossible, you were supposed to have gone as soon as you got your first baby teeth."

"Hermione, think about it, who do I live with? Do you think the Dursley's would have wasted money on me to see a dentist?"

Hermione had never been so angry at the Dursley's. Neglecting a childs health like that is a risk no one should take, even if the kid is not yours.

"I am sorry Harry, I should've known better. But what will you do, you can't just go aroundmwith a rotting tooth in your mouth.

"I know but I don't know who to go to Madam Promfrey is out of the country. "

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized something.

"I know, you could ask Professor Snape for help. He is filling in for Madam Promfrey, and...."

"No, Hermione. I won't ask that bastard for help, we hate each other, and it would be a rainy day in hell before I ask that slime ball for help."

"Well just think about it, I think professor Snape could help you." She picked up her bag and walked through the portrait hole. Harry followed right behind her. 'It would be a frozen day in hell, when I willingly ask Professor Snape for help.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's assocated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fauning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story.

Through out the day, the pain was steadily getting worse. In potions, he would try and hide it, so not to give Malfoy or Snape the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Though Proffessor Snape seemed to notice, he didn't call him out in front of everyone, instead he waited unitil the end of class.

"Potter!!" he said, "You will see me after class."

Harry gulped and turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Ron was giving him a look of sympathy but Hermione was giving a "You'd better tell him or I will" look and it made him all the more nervous about seeing him after class. Giving his friends a nod, he turned back to the pain potion he was supposed to be making to find it in the second to last stage of brewing. All he need to do was add the lacewig flies and stir three time counterclockwise and oncew clockwise. That done he bottled his potion and labeled it just as the bell rang. Packing his things away he saw Ron and Hermione putting their potions on Snapes desk before hurrying out of the room, with a mouthed "good luck" at him from Hermione. As it was the last Potions class of the day, it was just them in the class room.

"Potter!!"

Harry looked at Snape expectantly like he was waiting for some type of punishment.

"Potter are you alright?"

Harry looked at his potions professor in disbelif. "Did I just hear him right?"

"Yes professor." Harry winced as the cool air of the dungeons irritated his tooth. Harry's hand automatically came up to his mouth and held itself against his cheek.

"Is there anything the matter?"

"No, nothing, everything is fine.", Harry said inching his way towards the door.

But Snape was faster, in a second shutting and locking it with a flick of his wand.

Harry's widened eyes look at the door and tried to unlock it.

"Alohamora", he yelled. He tried to open the door but the spell didn't work.

Desperately he said the spell again but the door just wouldn't open. Panicking he started to yell.

"Help. somebody, help. he....."

"Silencio!!!", Snape shouted. Harry's hands were on his throat and he was trying to talk but no word were coming out.

Harry started to panick again and ran towards the back of the classroom where a window was located. But before he could get there Snape shot a spell at him that made him go stiff as a board. "Immobilus!!!"

Harry fell on his back and Snape levitated him to the fireplace. Throwing some floo powder he yelled his destination.

"Hogwarts, Hospital wing!!!"

They disappeared in a swirl of green fire.

* * *

In the common room Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fire waiting for Harry to get back from Professer Snape. Hermione was worried as he had been gone a long time.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Ron asked

"No, It's Professor Snape, I trust him because Dumbledore does and I think that you should trust him too. He probably just had difficult getting Harry to open up and tell him what was bothering him."

"I don't know why Harry would tell him in the first place. We all know Harry hates his guts." Ron grumbled.

"And visa versa, but Professor Snape is the only one in the castle that could help him properly right now."

"Well I still don't trust it. Snape is probably doing all sorts of horrible things to Harry.

Unbeknownst to Hermione and Ron, he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's assocated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fauning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story.

Hogwart's Hospital wing

Snape and Harry landed in the hospital wing. Snape step out of the fireplace gracefully, while Harry landed on his arse. Snape grabbed Harry up by the collar of his school shirt and dragged him to the section of the hospital wing which had a curtain and a very powerful notice me not spell on it. He pulled Harry behind the curtain and before Harry could take in his surroundings he was pushed into the chair that resided there and the freezing and silencing spells were reversed. Ropes shot around his arms and legs tightly, preventing him from moving a single inch.

"SNAPE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!", Harry bellowed "LET ME UP FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"

Harry's POV

'Snape that greasy faced BASTARD. What the hell does he think he is doing. Dragging me against my will to the Hospital wing . Before I knew what was happening he pushed me in a chair. He reversed the spells he had put on me. Angry I yelled, "SNAPE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!! LET ME UP FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"

All he did was look at me and take my wand. I tried to get up but before I could thick ropes shot out the end of Snape's wand, binding me tightly to the chair.

Normal POV

Harry struggled but it was no use he couldn't move an inch. He stopped struggling because it was waring him out. Suddenly a wand was being pushed into his skull and Harry tensed up.

"You are not in a very good position to be making demands, Potter. As you can see I am the one that is in control here and if you don't want to be severely injured I suggest that you lay still and shut up." , Snape said calmly.

Harry being the smart person that he was, took Snape's advice and shut up.

Snape turned around and picked up a stick off of a table that had escaped Harry's attention during his brief sweep of the inclosure. On it were various instruments that one would probably see in a regular dental office. Most of these had sharp looking points and all the blood drained out of Harry's face when he looked at them. Snape turned back around to face Harry holding what looked like a stainless steel hook and a rod that had a tiny round mirror on the end of it.

"Wha..what are you going to do with those?", Harry stuttered.

"Potter, you do know what these impliments are don't you?"

Harry shook his head.

"These are items that are regularly used at a dental office, haven't you ever been to one?"

Harry shook his head again. Snape looked shocked, for a minute and then sneered.

"So, the pampered prince was not as pampered as I thought, to be denied dental care was probably too much for Saint Potter.", he spat. "Too bad for you, since your first memorable trip to a dentist, licensed or not, will be a very gruesome experience indeed."

Snape laughed and moved closer to Harry. Harry once again struggled, trying in vain to loosen the bonds keeping him bound to the chair, but they only got tighter. Harry stopped struggling, and shouted to Snape,

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS SNAPE, MY FRIENDS WILL REALIZE THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TOO LONG AND WHEN THEY DO THEY WILL COME LOOKINGFOR ME. WHEN THEY SEE THAT YOU AND I HAVE DISAPEARED, THEY WILL GET DUMBLEDORE AND THEN YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!"

Snape leaned down to Harry's level and whispered, "I'm surprised they haven't all ready come looking for you. Those friends of yours. By the time they get down here we will be gone. The chair you are now residing in is a timed portkey that will activate in 5 minutes, just enough time to get in my little bit of torture before I let the Dark Lord have you."

Snape raised his wand and threw an Imperturbable Charm at the hospital wing so that no sounds of harry's screams would get out, he also threw an intruder charm at the door as a precaution. Then he reached behind the chair and pushed a button. The chair started tipping all the way back until Harry was in a prone position. Harry got a panicked look on his face when the chair started to move and he started struggling once again, but when the chair stopped he froze and looked up to see Snape hovering over him like a falcon hovers over it's prey.

"Now.", he drawled, "It's time to have some fun."

Harry's Point of View'

"You are not in a very good position to be making demands, Potter. As you can see I am the one that is in control here and if you don't want to be severely injured I suggest that you lay still and shut up." , Snape said calmly.

'I didn't want Snape to get any madder than he already was so, I took his advice, for once, and shut my mouth before it could get me into any more trouble.'

Snape turned around and picked something up off of a table that I didn't see when he dragged me in here against my will. It had all sorts of scary looking things on it that made me glad I was sitting down. I never liked the dentist, because I had watched a movie on one of those rare days when the Dursleys were out about a running man, and a Nazi Dentist. The Nazi Dentist tortured him for info and it scared the crap out of me. Needless to say, ever since I watched that movie, I have been terrified of Dentists. Though I won't give Snape the satisfaction of knowing that.

When Snape turned around he was holding a stainless steel hook and a mirror stick.

"Wha..what are you going to do with those?", I asked terrifed.

Snape looked at me weirdly, "Potter, you do know what this impliments are don't you?"

I shook my head no.

"These are items that are regularly used at a dental office, haven't you ever been to one?"

I shook my head again. Snape looked shocked and then he sneered his sneer only resevered for me and Gryfindors.

"So, the pampered prince was not as pampered as I thought, to be denied dental care was probably too much for Saint Potter.", he spat. "Too bad for you, since your first memorable trip to a dentist, licensed or not, will be a very gruesome experience indeed."

He laughed, and it sent chills down my spine. He moved closer to me and I started struggling again, trying desperately to get free, but the ropes surrounding my body only got tighter. I stopped struggling and shouted at Snape.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS SNAPE, MY FRIENDS WILL REALIZE THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TOO LONG AND WHEN THEY DO THEY WILL COME LOOKINGFOR ME. WHEN THEY SEE THAT YOU AND I HAVE DISAPEARED, THEY WILL GET DUMBLEDORE AND THEN YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!"

Snape leaned down to my level and whispered, "I'm surprised they haven't all ready come looking for you. Those friends of yours. By the time they get down here we will be gone. The chair you are now residing in is a timed portkey that will activate in 5 minutes, just enough time to get in my little bit of torture before I let the Dark Lord have you."

Snape raised his wand and threw an Imperturbable Charm at the door, he also threw an intruder charm at the door as a precaution. Then he reached behind the chair and pushed a button. To my surprise the chair started moving and I started to panick again. But then the chair stopped moving. I looked up to see Snape hovering over me again. Needless to say, I became more afraid when he said,

"Now, it's time to have some fun." That's the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

there it is chapter six. This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate any feedback, whether it be negative or positve, I want to know what you think. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's assocated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fauning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story.

Gryfinndor Common Room

Meanwhile in the Gryfindor common room, Ron and Hermione were patiently waiting for Harry to return.

"It has been 2 hours since we left Harry with professor Snape. I hope nothing has happened to them."

"Hermione", Ron exclaims, "This is Snape we are talking about, who knows what horrible things he is doing to Harry right now."

Hermione started to pace in front of the Gryfindor tower's large ornate fireplace, worried about her best firend.

"Ron, Professor Snape is a teacher at Hogwarts, imployed by Dumbledore not only to teach, but to also ensure the students are safe from the Darkness that lurks beyond these walls, as well as to keep the students safe from any deatheaters that might roam these walls. Plus, Dumbledore trusts him, and if Dumbledore trusts him then we are going to have to trust him."

Ron snorted, "When hell freezes over and a horde of dementors start running around the world with Voldemort, plotting world peace, will I ever trust Snape, and we both know that neither is going to happen."

Exsaperated, Hermione crossed her arms and said, "Well, we need to go and see what is taking him so long."

With that in mind, Ron and Hermione left the common room and walked the long distance from the from the Gyfindor tower to the Dungeons. On their way there, they had the unfortunate pleasure of running into none other than Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, well, look who we have here, the weasel, and the mudblood. What are you two blood traitors doing in our neck of the woods.", Draco sneered.

Hermione had to restrain Ron from punching Malfoy in the mouth, when he said the forbidden word, "mudblood."

"It's really none of your business Malfoy, we have to get going."

Hermione tried to drag Ron and herself around Draco but Crabbe and Goyle,who were flanking them, pushed them back.

"Going somewhere, mudblood?"

Ron being Ron, bellowed out, "Don't call her that!!!"

Malfoy ignored him and kept talking. Ron noticed this and it made him even madder. Only Hermione's hand on his wrist prevented him from lunging at the fair-haired boy.

"It's a pity about Potter though. Once Snape has at him. Poor Potter, he probably won't survive the night. Potter never stood a chance. Once the Dark Lord has you broken, you are only but a shadow of your former self.

Ron and Hermione exchanged fearful glances before they took off running towards the Hospital wing. Once they got there it was deserted. The two friends noticed that one part of the hospital wing was closed off. Hermione recgonized the notice me not charm and said the counter spell, then she pulled back the curtain and couldn't help but gasp. Ron came over and when he saw what lay behind the curtain, he too gasped.

There was blood on the floor but that was not what caught the duo's attention. On the floor written in blood was a single word , but that one single word was enough to make Hermione faint and Ron to lose all the color in his face. He sat down on the edge of a hospital bed and stared at the word in silence.

When Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryfindor, Proffesor Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Pomona Sprout and the Head of Ravenclaw Proffesor Filius Flitwick wing, they all rushed up to Ron and McGonagall revived Hermione. Dumbledore asked solomnly what happened.

Ron spoke up as Hermione was still in shock.

"When Harry didn't return to the common room after potions, Hermione and me, went looking for him and we ended up running into Malfoy. After insulting Hermione repeatedly, he told us that Snape took Harry and that he is really working fo the Dark Lord. That slimy no good *******"

"Mr. Weasley!!!" McGonagall shouted, shocked at his choice of words. Dumbledore held up his hand to stop his deputy from reprimanding her student as they had more pressing matters to attend to.

'Minerva, contact the order of the phenoix and have them start searching for Harry, if they find Snape, I want him brought to me alive. The same goes for the Deatheater called Wormtail."

"Yes sir."

"Children", he said turning to Ron and Hermione, "I think it would be best if you went back to your common room for now. Tell no one of this as there are even spies in Gryfinndor that would take the chance to report you to the Dark Lord. You may tell Miss Wealsey, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood as I know that all of you are close, but it is of the upmost importance that you reveal nothing of this meeting to anyone else, am I clear?"

Ron and Hermione nod their heads, "yes Proffesor."

"Good, now back to your common room with you."

The two students left the Hospital wing, worried about their friend.

Dumbledore looked at the blood with a sadness that made him look a hundred years older than he actually was.

"Harry, my boy I have failed you, but right her and now I promise to do anything I can to save you." With that declaration he left to inform the Order of the Phenoix of the invents that have come to pass in he last 24 hours.

The blood written word on the wall shone with an unnatural light that would have unnerved even the bravest of souls were they to even glance upon it, the word was yet a small desperate plea.

"HELP"

* * *

Well there it is Chapter seven. All of those who are wondering what will happen to harry will be revealed in the next chapter as a flashback of Harry's memories, so stay tuned. Those people who don't like gruesome sights and images will be warned. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. IT CONTAINS A VERY DETAILED  TORTURE SCENE WHICH WILL START IN THE HOSPITAL WING AND CONTINUE AT VOLDEMORT'S LAIR. I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS SCENE FOR TWO WEEKS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. BUT DON'T WORRY, IT WILL BE THE ONLY TORTURE SCENE IN THE STORY.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's associated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fawning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story. I also don't claim Marathon man, it was a good movie so I referenced it.

A/N: I would like to thank all of those readers, who have reviewed my story, please tell your friends about it.

Warning: This scene is of a graphic nature and will contain a mild torture session. I advise you to read this scene with caution.

2 hours earlier, in the Hospital wing

Harry's Point of View

When I came to, I panicked for a second before I remembered where I was. "Snape!!! That traitor, when I get up from here he is not going to like what I am going to do to him." I thought.

"You should be wondering what is going to happen to yourself once the Dark Lord has you in his clutches, which will be in about 5 minutes which is just enough time to get in my little bit of torture before the Dark Lord has you. "

I bristled. "Get out of my head Snape. Let me up from here now."

"Potter, as I said earlier you are in no position to make any type of demands or give any type of orders, but you didn't heed my warning so you will be paying the price."

I glared at Snape and opened my mouth to speak but when I did I felt a block of what seemed to be wood enter my mouth. On instinct I bit down and discovered that I couldn't once I bit down I couldn't move my mouth at all or move the block so that It slid out of my mouth. I looked at Snape and he had a smug look upon his face that made me want to punch him in it.

"Potter, what you are now bitting down on is a block of wood with a sticking charm on it, as I know you wouldn't open our mouth for me willingly, I took a chance and I succeeded. It will make you extremely uncomfortable, but that is alright because it will make my job easier."

Snape turned around and picked something up off of the tray that rested just off to the side of the chair. When he turned back, he had in his hands the tiny mirror that Hermione had used on me earlier, and a stainless steel hook. Needless to say that when I saw those instruments, it made me glad that I was already lying down.

"Now it's time for the real fun to begin." Snape leaned over me and struck the instruments into my mouth, then he muttered a spell under his breath.

"Lumos."

His wand lit up and using a sticking charm attached the wand to his forehead. Then I felt him looking around my mouth until he found the tooth that hurt. He poked it with the hook and I tensed up.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I found the problem, Potter. Don't worry, I will make this all better.", Snape drawled happily.

He sounded a little to happy for my tastes, so when he went back in, I struggled restlessly, moving my head away so that Snape wouldn't touch my tooth. Snape muttered a spell and I grew motionless. And then It was only a few seconds later that my world exploded in pain. Snape was digging into my sore tooth and the pain was unimaginable. He dug deep enough to draw blood, as blood was filling my gaping mouth and spilling onto the floor.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhh!!!!!", I screamed loudly.

"Did that hurt?" Snape drawled. "Don't worry, your pretty little head, I will make this problem go away once and for all."

I closed my eyes, shielding them, wondering what Snape was going to do with me next when I heard a sound that, made me tremble with fear. Although I have never been to the Dentist, I had watched that movie, Marathon man, the unrated version and had seen what that man had did to that other man. Needless to say, after watching that movie, the sound of the drill made me cringe with fear.

"Potter!!!", Snape yelled loudly and I looked over at him. When I saw him holding that drill I panicked, I started to plead and beg and do anything to make him not use that thing on me.

"P...Please, Snape, do..don't use that t..thing on m..me."

Snape laughed cruelly and said, "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One, reduced to begging like a common dog. Revenge is sweet. I guess you are not at all like your father Potter, your father wouldn't have begged me to stop, he probably would have dared me to do it. No matter."

Snape turned on the Drill laughing dangerously. Harry Had just enough time to dip his fingers into the blood on the floor and write a message before Snape saw what he was up to.

He swooped down on Harry and was about to Drill into his tooth when the portkey activated and He and Harry were swept away to Voldemort's Lair where Voldemort and his Death eaters where waiting.

It would be two hours before his friends find out he is missing, two hours before they discover that Snape is a traitor of the Light. In those two hours Voldemort would be getting his revenge on the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter and there would be no one around to stop it. Or would there?

* * *

A/N: Big cliffy at the end there. What did you think of the torture scene? Who will help out harry can you guess? A piece of chocolate cake for who ever guesses who it going to help Harry.

A/N: I probably won't be updating again until next week or maybe later than that. I am going back to school on friday so I will be pretty busy. But don not worry, I am not abandoning this story. Thank you for understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's associated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fawning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story. I also don't claim Marathon man, it was a good movie so I referenced it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore's Office

Albus Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk in his office waiting the Order of the Phoenix to arrive. McGonagall and Ron was pacing up and down the office restlessly and Hermione was sitting in a chair in front of the desk fidgeting, all of them waiting for some type of news about Harry. The floo behind Dumbledore's desk flared up and one by one the members of the Order tumbled out. Molly and Arthur Weasley were the last to arrive and as soon as they were out of the floo, she pulled Ron and Hermione into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ron, Hermione, oh I'm so glad you guys are alright. Where's Harry?"

Hermione started to cry and Ron pulled her into a hug, he was also crying but didn't want to show it.

"Molly we will inform you when everyone gets here. Please try to be patient."

Dumbledore turned to Ron and said, "Would you mind going and fetching Miss Weasley, she should be here for this."

Ron nodded and left.

"What does Ginny have to do with all this?" Molly asked.

"Now, Molly, she has every right to be here, seeing as she and Mr. Potter are dating."

Hermione looked shocked and Molly looked like she wanted to say something but though better of it and sat back until Ginny and Ron arrived.

Ron came back with Ginny in tow and they sat at the table.

Ginny looked around at everyone and immediately noticed something was off.

"Why is everyone looking so down, what happened?"

Dumbledore looked around at everyone and noticed Remus wasn't present, as he was on a trip to persuade the werewolves to join their side. He should be back any day now but they couldn't delay this any longer.

"I have some grave news concerning Harry. He has been kidnapped by someone I thought we could trust and brought to Voldemort."

Molly and Ginny gasped and the rest of the order members murmured in surprise.

Ron, not able to hold back his anger any longer blurted out who it was that kidnapped Harry.

"SNAPE DID IT, I ALWAYS KNEW HE WAS TROUBLE THAT SLIMY ******!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!!!" Molly shouted.

Albus held up his hand to stop Molly. "Molly, I am afraid young Ronald is correct, Snape did kidnap Harry."

Ginny started crying and ran out the room, Hermione ran after her also crying.

The order gasped. Just then Remus came through the door.

"Ok, what happened?"

"Professor Lupin, Harry was kidnapped by Voldemort!!!"

Remus, got angry and snarled, "Who!!!!"

"I am afraid that it was Professor Snape." Albus said calmly.

"SNAPE?!!!" Remus snarled. "I knew we couldn't trust him, we should have listened to Alastor when he said Snape was trouble, now look what happened. We need to find him."

"And we will Remus, but you will not as it is the full moon and you need to be protected."

"I don't care, when I catch Snape I will tear him limb from limb."

"No you will not, we will question him and see what made him do this."

Ron got up out of his seat and yelled, "HE'S A DEATH EATER, VOLDEMORT MADE HIM DO THIS HE IS LOYAL TO THE DARK AND BY THE TIME YOU GUYS GET TO HARRY IT WILL BE TOO LATE!!"

Ron stormed out of the room, with Hermione and Ginny hot on his heels.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU SHOW THE HEADMASTER SOME RESPECT!!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled after them but they were already gone.

Remus stood up and faced the Headmaster. "I don't care what you say, but I am going to find Harry, and you can't do nothing to stop me!!!"

Remus stormed out of the room.

"I want you guys to contact the other order members and tell them to form a search party, Kingsley contact the loyal in the Ministry and tell them to be on the lookout for anything that could hint where Voldemort has Harry."

Kingsley and Tonks left.

"The rest of you break into groups and search everywhere you can, and if you find Snape bring him to me alive!!"

The order went off to do their assigned jobs and when they left Dumbledore put his head in his hands. McGonagall went up to Dumbledore and asked,

"You do think that Harry will be alright?"

"For the sake of the Wizarding world, I hope he will be."

Next Harry and Voldemort meet face to face. More torture coming up!!!! Please Review!!!!!

A/N: For all those who are wondering, I usually wouldn't condone Ginny and Harry being together, but I am trying to follow the plot of the sixth book as much as possible. So this is in disregard to the disclaimer, it fits my story so I am using it, but in future stories, Harry will not be with Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character's associated with the book or movies all those rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would be with Hermione, Ron wouldn't be a complete Jackass and Ginny wouldn't have wasted her life fawning over the boy who lived. But sadly I don't so on with the story. I also don't claim Marathon man, it was a good movie so I referenced it.

Voldemort's Lair

Harry struggled against the bonds binding him tightly to the chair in desperation, as Snape, stood above him, with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Harry was sweating and struggling in his seat as Snape, Drill in hand started to bring it down upon him. It was dangerously close to his mouth and just when Snape was about to drill in to the rotting tooth, Voldemort entered the room. Snape stopped tormenting Harry in favor of bowing in front of his master and kissing the hem of his robes.

"My Lord, I have done as you asked, the boy has been delivered."

"Rise, Sseveruss, my most faithful." Voldemort Hissed.

Snape got up off of the ground and looked at his lord, waiting for directions on how to proceed now that the boy is in their grasp.

"Severus, put the boy in the dungeon. And as a little reward, I have set up a space for you down there if you wish to continue torturing the boy."

Snape bent down in a bow, and kissed his masters robes again.

"Thank you my lord. I will be sure to use that area to the fullest of my ability."

"Harry Potter", Voldemort hissed. "We meet once more, though unlike the other times we have met, you will not be getting away again. I will torture you and then we will duel, where I will finally kill you and be the ruler of the Wizarding World."

Harry grimaced in pain, his tooth as sore as ever after the torture Snape put him through.

"You won't get away with this Riddle, Dumbledore will come and then you, Snape and your little band of Death munchers will be done for."

Voldemort growled in anger.

"Crucio!!!", he yelled putting the Cruciatas Curse upon Harry. He left it on him for about 5 minutes before taking it off.

"You would do well to remember exactly whose mercy you are at Potter.", Voldemort spat in barley contained anger.

"Fuck you!!"

"Snape take him, and one other death eater to the dungeon and get to work on him, I want him broken by tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes my lord." Snape left with Harry hovering in front of him. Once they got to the dungeon, he set the chair down on the floor.

"Well Potter", Snape sneered, "It seems once again you are at my mercy, too bad that mutt you called your godfather isn't alive anymore. Yes it was a Pity he died, I could've had him as well, would've gave me a sense of satisfaction to torture him to the point where he would be begging for mercy. But I guess I will have to settle with you. Now where were we, oh yes I remember."

Snape grabbed the drill and turned it back on, its mechanical whirring sound filling the dungeon, as he once again swooped down on Harry and started to Drill in to the exposed tooth.

Harry screamed in terror as it came toward him and then in pain as it bit into his tooth with vigor. He struggled desperately, trying to get out of the chair and away from Snape, but the bonds were too tight. Snape stopped when he exposed the nerve of the tooth. Harry was panting heavily , tears of pain running down his cheeks.

"Snape" ,he pleaded, "Please let me go."

Snape laughed cruelly and said, "Potter begging will get you no where, I suggest you shut up unless you want me to go back in there and do it for you." He said advancing upon Harry once more.

Desperate Harry said the one thing that would make Severus Snape reconsider everything he done up until this point.

"Would you do this to my mother if she was alive?"

Snape stopped in his tracks and turned around eyes narrowed.

"What was that you said?" he asked dangerously.

"Would you do this to my mother if Voldemort told you too? Since you are obviously in league with him, If my mother was alive, would you do it?"

Snape was speechless.

"ANSWER ME!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD SAY IF SHE KNEW HER SON WAS BEING TORTURED BY HER BEST FRIEND?"

"Potter, how did you know that I was Lily's best friend?"

"The headmaster told me, now answer my question, Do you or Do you not?"

A/N: Cliffhanger!!!!! Sorry guys I have major writers block, but I would love your opinion on this chapter, What do you think should happen? Do you think I should change the part where I brought Lily into the equation or should I do something else? Fans I am giving you the opportunity to write part of the story. Please If you have any ideas send me a message at

.net/u/1272783/ Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has and always will have all rights to Harry Potter and other fictional characters of the Harry Potter universe. I have no rights at all to it because if I did Harry would have been put in Slytherin where he belongs. And Draco wouldn't be such an inbred douche bag. Also Ginny wouldn't be with Harry but for this story she is.

Snape didn't know what to say. All he could think was, "How dare he bring up Lily like that."

Snape sneered. "I could care less what you dirty mudblood mother would have to say about this Potter. She wasn't nothing but a stupid know it all, and a second rate witch. She was a nobody and so was your arrogant father."

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT !", Harry yelled. He could feel the magic building up inside him, It felt like it was bursting to get out.

"Your mother was a bitch and your father was an arrogant Jerk. The world is better off without them both..but don't worry you will be joining them soon.

Harry magic exploded out of him with a BANG, and knocked Snape to the ground, the ropes around Harry disintegrated and he leapt up from the chair. He scrambled to his feet. "My mother was a saint, and my father was not an arrogant Jerk unlike you, they were loyal to the cause, and unlike you they died fighting against Voldemort. But you will die right here and it won't be Voldemort that Kills you. No I will have that pleasure!"

Snape got up and glared at Harry. "So you think you have the power to defeat me? You, a fifteen year old boy, with barely any magical training?"

Snape Laughed. " Give it up Potter, you will be finished once the Dark Lord gets you and after he is done with you he will go after your little friends.

Harry felt his magic building, as he got angrier and angrier. "Don't you dare talk about my friends! _AVADA KEDEVRA!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has and always will have all rights to Harry Potter and other fictional characters of the Harry Potter universe. I have no rights at all to it because if I did Harry would have been put in Slytherin where he belongs. And Draco wouldn't be such an inbred douche bag. Also Ginny wouldn't be with Harry but for this story she is.

Back at Order headquarters, Ginny and Hermione's Room.

A knock sounded at the door.

"GO AWAY!", Ginny yelled

"Ginny?", came the concerned voice of Hermione.

"Go away Hermione, I don't feel like talking to anybody just please GO AWAY!

Hermione walked away from the door but not before she whispered, "Ginny you are not the only one who misses him. Ron and I miss him too." She left.

Ginny lay on her bed, eyes red from crying and lack of sleep, thinking and worrying about Harry. The search for harry had been going on for weeks now but no one could find Voldemort's secret lair. Without Snape to spy for the light it seemed that no one would ever know where he was keeping Harry. She turned over from her stomach to her back and sighed.

"I wonder if the Order has found any new leads on the whereabouts of Harry.", She thought, getting up from her bed.

She left the room and went down the stairs only to bump into an invisible solid mass. She blinked and tried to go forward again but it was still solid. She reached out with her hand to see what the invisible solid was and ripped an invisibility cloak off of Peter Pettigrew, who after seeing Ginny quickly turned in to a rat and scampered away. Ginny raced after him yelling frantically for the order.

"MOM, DAD, KINGSLEY, RON, HERMIONE, REMUS, ANYBODY, PETER PETTEGREW IS IN THE HOUSE! PETER PETTIGREW IS IN THE HOUSE!

Everybody came running, up the stairs when they go there they saw Ginny running behind a giant gray rat.

"PETTIGREW!" Remus yelled, "You won't get away this time! _Animagus Revealio! _ The spell shot out of Remus' wand and hit the Rat. The Rat started to levitate and jerk this way and that. Limbs grew and a head and when everything was said and done Peter Pettigrew was on the ground in place of the rat.

Plz review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has and always will have all rights to Harry Potter and other fictional characters of the Harry Potter universe. I have no rights at all to it because if I did Harry would have been put in Slytherin where he belongs. And Draco wouldn't be such an inbred douche bag. Also Ginny wouldn't be with Harry but for this story she is.

"PETTIGREW!" Remus yelled, while everyone else looked on in disbelief.

Remus reached out and grabbed Peter by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Where is Harry, TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I SWEAR TO GOD…."

"REMUS, LET HIM GO..I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene "with Mad Eye Moody right behind him carrying a bottle of clear liquid.

Dumbledore crouched down and pryed open the panting Animagus' mouth, "Alastor three drops should suffice." Moody pour three drops of Veritaserum on Pettigrew's tongue and watched as his eyes glazed over.

"What is your name?" Moody growled

"Peter Pettigrew", Peter replied with a monotone voice.

"He's ready for questioning Albus." Remus picked Peter up and carried him into the living room where he was promptly slammed into the first available chair.

"Incarcerous.", Moody shouted. Thick ropes shot out the end of Moody's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Pettigrew. Dumbledore sat in a chair opposite of the Rat and started with his questioning.

"Where are you keeping Harry Potter?"

Peter struggled to overcome the potion but he was too weak. He answered, "Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton."

"What is the exact address of Riddle Manor?!"

Since Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for Riddle Manor he could freely answer the question without consequences.

"Riddle Manor is located at 6458 Little Hangleton, England."

Dumbledore leapt into action. He grabbed the teapot and a quill and made two portkeys, one to Riddle Manor and one to the Ministry. He wrote a note and stuck it to Pettigrew and then dropped the Portkey to Ministry on him, and he was whisked from sight.

"Come on everyone the Portkey to Riddle Manor will activate in 30 seconds."

Ron and Hermione and Ginny ran up to them. "Can't we go too?" they said together.

"No you guys stay here, it's too dangerous where we are going!" Kingsley admonished.

"ok everybody, the portkey leaves in 3, 2, 1. The Portkey whisked everyone away and when they landed at riddle manor they foubd they


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has and always will have all rights to Harry Potter and other fictional characters of the Harry Potter universe. I have no rights at all to it because if I did Harry would have been put in Slytherin where he belongs. And Draco wouldn't be such an inbred douche bag. Also Ginny wouldn't be with Harry but for this story she is.

"Ron, Hermione, GINNY? What are you guys doing here?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You were supposed to stay at Grimmauld Place where it is safe."

Ron went red in the face and yelled, " Like Hell I am going to leave Harry by himself, I messed up once already, I will not leave my friend to fend for himself again! Not Now , Not EVER."

Ginny and Hermione only nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley, Harry needs us, we cannot just sit back and watch while you guys rescue Harry, he rescued me in my first year and last year as well I owe him a lot, Harry is my friend and I will not stand back and watch on the sidelines.

Molly then rounded on Ginny, "And what do you have to say for yourself Young Lady?"

Ginny turned red in anger. "Did you think that I was going to leave my boyfriend here to fend for him self? I had to come mum he needs me just as much as he need those two."

Dumbeldore held up his hand to signal for quiet, "We can discuss this later right now we have a wizard to save."

They all rushed to the door and blasted it open; the alarm went off immediately alerting the dark lord and his death eaters to intruders.

"It's The Order, alert the Dark Lord!" Spells starting flying every which way hitting order members and death eaters alike. Everything was total chaos, and that gave Remus, Ginny, Ron and Hermione the perfect distraction to go looking for Harry.

They ran through the manor at top speed. Hermione used the locator spell to help things go faster. "Point me, Harry Potter!" The wand spun around and around in her hand until it stopped. A light shone in the direction of the dungeons. They raced through the door, and as they were running down the stairs spells ricocheted off the dungeon walls and would have hit Hermione if she had ducked.

"Get them", Lucius Malfoy yelled running down the stairs. There were three other death eaters behind him and they were all throwing spells at the Remus and the children.

"Stupefy!" Yelled Remus and Ron, it hit of the death eaters in the face and down the stairs they tumbled.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled and it hit Ginny who started screaming and writhing in pain.

"Ginny, NO!, Incendio Maxima!",Ron yelled. A large stream of fire erupted from his wand and hit Lucius, who fell to ground burning.

"Ginny you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Come on we got to go save Harry!"

They raced down the rest of the stairs to dungeons and what they found made their blood run cold.

"HARRY!" they yelled running into the room.

They found Harry standing over the dead body of one Severus T. Snape.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has and always will have all rights to Harry Potter and other fictional characters of the Harry Potter universe. I have no rights at all to it because if I did Harry would have been put in Slytherin where he belongs. And Draco wouldn't be such an inbred douche bag. Also Ginny wouldn't be with Harry but for this story she is.

Ginny walked further into the dungeons and looked closely at a panting Harry. He was a mess. His hair was messier than ever, cuts and scratches graced his face and his mouth was very swollen. His clothes where ripped and his glasses were broken from a stray spell that hit him during the battle. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and he started. He grabbed his wand and spun around to face his assailant.

"Harry, Harry it's only me!" Ginny said holding her hands in front of her.

Harry wasn't buying that, "If this s really Ginny" he thought, "Then she would know the one thing between us that I only shared with her.

Harry backed away slowly, wand trained on Ginny. "If you are who you say you are then answer me this, What is the one thing I wished for that night when we got back from the Ministry of Magic the night that Sirius died?"

Ginny walked closer and replied, "You told me and only me that you loved me since the day you rescued me in the chamber and you wished that I would marry you after my seventh year of schooling. I said yes, and I still say yes."

"Ginny?" She nodded in response. "Ginny!" Harry ran to Ginny and buried his face in her hair.

"Harry it is ok, we got you. We got you it's alright."

Harry calmed down after a while and grabbed Ginny's hand

Remus cleared his throat. "Um guys this isn't the time or place, we need to get Harry out of here and to Poppy back at Hogwarts."

"Right."

Ginny, Harry and the others raced up the stairs, dispatching any death eaters in their way until they came to the foyer. When they got there they found a spectacular battle in progress. Dumbledore and Voldemort locked in a fierce duel of power and skill.

"Give it up Dumbledore, you'll never get to the boy now, as soon as I dispatch you I will go and Kill him and I will take over the Wizarding world."

Harry stepped forward, "You haven't won yet Riddle!"

"Potter!, How did you escape, those dungeons are impenetrable."

"He escaped with a little help from his friends!"

Voldemort snarled in fury, "Insolent girl, you think that you can defeat me?", He asked still locked in battle with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore made a globe water come out of his wand and surround Voldemort.

Voldemort froze it and broke out of it and sent the shards towards the children. Dumbledore put a shield around the kids and sent a barrage of fireballs towards him.

Harry jumped into the fray and when Dumbledore knocked Voldemort back he shouted" Together!"

"Avada Kedvra!" Green light came from Harry and Dumbledore's wand and Voldemort barley dodged it. Seeing he was outnumbered he called his servants together for a retreat.

"This isn'the last you will see of my Potter! I will Kill you if it is the last thing I ever do!" Voldemort and his deatheaters disapparated.

Panting for breath Harry, looks at Dumbledore, "Thank you for coming to get me sir."

"You are very welcome Harry."

"Sir?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Catch me please." And Harry Potter crumbled to the ground in a dead faint.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has and always will have all rights to Harry Potter and other fictional characters of the Harry Potter universe. I have no rights at all to it because if I did Harry would have been put in Slytherin where he belongs. And Draco wouldn't be such an inbred douche bag. Also Ginny wouldn't be with Harry but for this story she is.

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

When Harry came to he was in the Hogwarts Hospital wing. He could tell because it as the only places in the castle this white. He looked around and saw Ginny asleep in the bed next to his. Smiling softly at her he decided not to disturb her and instead called for the Head of the Hospital wing Madam Promfrey.

"Madam Promfrey, Madam Promfrey?" he whispered.

She came running over to him as soon as she could and started to wave her wand over him.

"So Mister Potter we are finally awake?", she said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am, it's good to see you again."

"And you as well, you had some pretty extensive injuries, and the Cruciatias Curse was cast on you 9 times? How dreadful. Can you still feel its effects dear?"

Harry shook his head yes and also said. "I am also In a bit of pain, could you maybe…?"

"Oh, yes dear, I will supply you with the proper potions at once." She scuttled off the get his potions.

Harry sighed, "How come every year without fail I always end up in here?"

"Maybe it's because you are very accident prone? Or it could be because you have really bad luck!"

Harry started and looked around to see that he voice was coming from the bed next to his; it looks like Ginny has woken up and saw the whole thing.

"Ginny, are you ok?"

Ginny stood up and walked over the Harry's bed smiling softly.

"Yeah, I am ok, and you?"

Harry smiled back at her. "Yeah I am ok now that you are here with me."

Ginny bowed her head, "Harry, I was so worried about you, we all were none of us ever thought that Snape would betray us like that. We never suspected that he was really working for V..V..Voldemort.

Harry smiled then grimaced. "I knew along, and I am sure Ron did too and plus I saw Snape setting the whole thing up in his office."

Ginny looked outraged, " I wish the grown-ups would have listened to us when we told Snape was up to something. We would have found you sooner.

"Well that doesn't matter now. Snape is dead and can't hurt anybody anymore."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I am really glad you are ok."

"Me too.", Ginny said, leaning down to kiss him on the lips

"Ouch!", harry exclaimed

"Harry? Are you alright?!", Ginny asked puuling back.

"Yeah, but my mouth is killing me."

"Madam Promfrey will be back with a pain potion for you soon. In the mean time…", She said leaning down once more, their lips met in a chaste, but gentle kiss.

The moment was ruined when the Hospital Wing Doors flew open as The Weasleys, Dumbledore, Remus and Hermione came through.

"Oh Harry we are so glad you are alright." Hermione said hugging him.

"Oy! Harry that's my sister you are kissing.", Ron shouted.

"Ron, you know that now me and Harry are dating you are going to have to get used to this, you know just like me and Harry had to get used to you and Hermione sucking each others face off at every opportune moment?"

Hermione looked outraged. "WE DO NOT SUCK FACE EVERY CHANCE WE GET!"

Ron rounded on Hermione, "WHAT IS MY FACE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SUCK ON?"

They started to bicker and Harry just tuned them out as he focused on everyone else in the room.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried about you.", Mrs. Weasley said giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah Harry," Said Fred

"Don't scare us like that mate," Said George

"Come on people lets leave Harry to rest!", Mr. Weasley said herding everyone out.

"See you soon Harry.", Ginny said kissing him goodbye.

Soon it was just Remus and Dumbledore left.

Remus walked up too Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, you are all I have left of Lily and James and Sirius. I am glad that you are alright. I am also very sorry for not stopping Snape when I had the chance too."

Harry hugged him back. "It's alright Remus you didn't know. But I m back now and we have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"Take care Harry, Remus said, leaving the Hospital wing.

Harry then turn to the only person left in the room besides madam promfrey.

"Professor Dumbldore, sir?"

"Harry", Dumbledore said looking his age for once, "Can you forgive this old man for making the biggest mistake ever?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has and always will have all rights to Harry Potter and other fictional characters of the Harry Potter universe. I have no rights at all to it because if I did Harry would have been put in Slytherin where he belongs. And Draco wouldn't be such an inbred douche bag. Also Ginny wouldn't be with Harry but for this story she is. And Dumbldore would have trained harry much better than he did in canon.

Harry looked at Dumbledore in bewilderment.

"Sir", He started you couldn't have known he would go that far.

"Oh, but Harry my boy I should have, you know what they say a leopard cannot change its spots."

"Proffessor it is in the past and we cannot change the past, he made his bed now he is lying in it."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes well that's not what I came to ask you about. I thought that since it is likely that you are going to face Voldemort in the near future, that I would give you some private lessons over the summer to give you an advantage over him."

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh yes sir that would be great, can Harry Hermione and Ginny join me in these lessons?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "They will be getting lessons to but different from your own so they will be separate."

"Ok that;s fine sir.'

"Excellent, now as you know you will have to go back to your Aunt and Uncle's house for at least 2 weeks and then someone will be coming to pick you up and bring you to headquarters."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then, now I will let you get some rest, I for one have to go and answer some question for the ministry of magic, they probably want to know why they weren't informed of your disappearance. *Sigh* "A headmaster's work is never done." Dumbledore got up and left the Hospital wing.

Once the Headmaster left poppy came bustling out of her office carrying a potion.

"Now you just take that potion Mr. Potter and get to sleep."

"Yes Madam Promfrey", he took the potion and laid down thinking, "It's so good to be home."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has and always will have all rights to Harry Potter and other fictional characters of the Harry Potter universe. I have no rights at all to it because if I did Harry would have been put in Slytherin where he belongs. And Draco wouldn't be such an inbred douche bag. Also Ginny wouldn't be with Harry but for this story she is. And Dumbledore would have trained harry much better than he did in canon.

Harry sat on the train next the window thinking about everything that went on this year at Hogwarts, even though he wasn't there that much.

Qudditch had been cancel because the seeker wasn't there and nobody on the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor teams wanted to play because of Harry's disappearance.

Classes went on as usual but Exams had also been canceled since Harry wasn't there to take the classes.

All in all it was a pretty lousy year for everybody. He w getting annoyed sitting in this compartment by himself because every time some one came by, they stopped and stared at him like he was on display at the zoo and he hated it.

Just as he was going to get up and curse the next person who looked in to the compartment, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Neville and Luna showed up. They slid the compartment door open and entered, closing it behind them.

Ginny snuggled up against harry and the rest found seats opposite them. Neville and Luna looked at them with a bemused look on their faces.

"How..when…"

"Since 4th year actually."

"Wow, you guys have Nargles in your hair."

"Nargles?" Harry mouthed silently to Ron and Hermione. They shrugged.

"Luna? Just what are Nargles?"

"Oh they manifest in couples that like each other and bring them together."

"O.K."

Harry sat back and put his arm around Ginny.

"Guys, I am not coming back next year."

"WHAT!", everyone shouted.

" I mean I want to live my life, I wanted to see the world, see the sights and while I am doing that I am going to find a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all, and to do that I can't be behind a desk. I am going to free this world of him, I have too, you know the Prophecy, It's going to be him or me and while I still have a leg to stand on I will be damned if it is going to be me."

Hermione frowned, "Well then you are not going alone. I am coming too!"

Ron stood, "As am I."

Neville stood too," I am too, I am with you all the way Harry.

Luna spoke up in a dreamily, "Me too Harry we are in this together.

And finally Ginny spoke up, "And Don't think you are leaving me behind Harry Potter, I am going to be there with you all the way and don't think you or mum or Ron or anybody will stop me.

"Ginny..no..this is going to be dangerous."

"Don't you No me HARRY JAMES POTTER, I Love you, and I want to be there for you and do this for you. Please."

Harry glanced at the others for there input but their eyes clearly said that it was his decision. He sighed.

"Ok, Ginny you can come but we are not leaving until New years of Next Year this gives us time to train and become stronger."

"Agreed", they said.

And so the when it cam the time to collect their things and go through the barrier to the muggle world, they did so, with a heavy burden to bear on their shoulders but also with a lighter heart knowing that they have one more road to travel on towards the defeat of the ultimate evil.

A/N: The end. Good I finally finished this let me know what you guys think. And whether or not you want a sequel. I hope you like it Plz review.


	19. Author's Note

A/N: I am currently searching for a beta willing to proof read this story and any other work that I submit in the future if anyone is willing then please drop me a message. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
